25 of the Sweetest Things a Guy Can Do
by JustGrace13
Summary: Collection of one-shots inspired by a list of prompts that were voted on by reviewers. IchigoxRukia
1. Number 5

This is dedicated to MultipleCyrosis because of the amazing story 'Holding Her Hair' which inspired me to do this originally. It's a great story and I recommend it to any IchigoxRukia fan.

Whew! I wrote almost non-stop all day to get this thing done. I hope you like it because it gave me quite a headache halfway through. I'm so tired I can't even think of anything to say… Just read and enjoy, then review and vote.

5) Tries his best to win the big plushie at the carnival even if the game is rigged

The stars glittered brightly and the moon shone with all its strength but Ichigo couldn't see any of it. He was stuck trailing after Rukia as she ran to various rides and booths. All the lights washed out the stars making them seem insignificant.

"Oh, Ichigo! Look at that!" She petite shinigami squealed out every few minutes. She was having the time of her life, or non-life, but Ichigo couldn't really care less. He thought back to earlier...

"Ichigo?" The boy grunted a response. "What's a carnival?"

"Where'd you hear about that?" Ichigo asked. He was working on his homework while Rukia sprawled out on his bed drawing more of her chappy pictures.

"Orihime asked me to come to one tonight and I told her we would," She replied.

"It's like…like a big party. There are rides and game tents. Wait, you told her _we _were coming? As in both of us?"

"That's what _we_ generally means, isn't it? Besides, I want to go." There was a tone of finality in her voice but that didn't stop Ichigo from trying.

"There's no way I'm taking you to that disgusting place. It's smelly and there's sticky food everywhere and people who try to take your money."

"Surly a soul reaper can handle that." She had a smirk on her face as she said, "Besides, I've already told Yuzu and Karin we would take them as well. They seemed very excited." Ichigo muttered a few select words to himself as he tried to finish his homework. Rukia smiled, knowing she would get her way once again, and went back to her masterpiece.

Ichigo pocketed some money as he asked, "Ready to go?" Rukia nodded, shrugging on a jacket then helping Yuzu with hers.

They were just about to walk out the door as Isshin came running up shouting, "Don't forget daddy! He can't just let his little babies go out at night all alone!" After a quick kick to the head Isshin quieted down and followed them out the door.

They got there just as the sun was setting and Ichigo couldn't help but notice how pretty the colors were against Rukia's pale skin.

"What?" Rukia gave him a curious look and he quickly turned his head.

"Nothing," He answered and they continued on to the fairgrounds.

"Oh Karin! Ride the merry-go-round with me!" Yuzu squealed with excitement.

"No way! I'm going on the Rocket!"

"But Karin, you're too short to ride that roller coaster!" The tom-boy looked at her sister and sighed.

"Fine, let's go ride the merry-go-round." And with one last look filled with longing at the Rocket Karin hung her head and followed Yuzu.

"Wait for me, girls! Daddy wants to ride the horsies too!" Ichigo shook his head as he watched his father bump into multiple people chasing after the girls.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Rukia asked.

"Get this night over with," He grumbled. The raven-haired girl kicked him in the shins and began walking toward the ferris-wheel. Ichigo kept his eyes toward the ground as he walked after Rukia, only looking up to make sure she hadn't gotten lost.

Rukia stopped short, causing him to run into her. "Oi! What'd you stop for?" He followed her line of vision and couldn't figure out what had her so entranced. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo! It's Chappy!" Rukia practically flew toward the booth, easily dodging everyone in her path. She was so short he almost lost her but then he heard the booth man yelling at her.

"Young lady! What in heaven's name do you think you're doing? That's not for any young person to come up and play with!"

"Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo walked over and saw Rukia holding a stuffed rabbit. Well, she _was_ holding a stuffed rabbit. The booth man snatched it out of her hands.

"Ichigo! I want the Chappy!"

"Shut it, midget! Don't you know how much trouble you could've gotten into?" Then he noticed the sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" She didn't finish the sentence but turned to the booth man and bowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched it without your permission." The man's frown softened.

"Aww… It's all right, little lady. Say, why don't you see if your boyfriend here can knock down these cans and win it for you?" Rukia's face lit up.

"Please Ichigo?"

"No, I'm not spending money just to find out the cans are weighted down." The booth man's eye brows raised and Rukia was shocked.

"Why would you weight down the cans? If they were weighted nobody could knock them down." Rukia looked at the booth man for an answer.

"Now see here, mister, I am an honest man. I wouldn't cheat such a sweet, little girl out of her bunny." Ichigo saw Rukia's nose twitch. He knew she didn't like the man either but she really wanted her Chappy.

"Please, Ichigo? I'll never ask for anything again." She begged. He sighed, one look at her pleading eyes and he knew he had no choice.

"Fine, I'll get you the stupid rabbit." Rukia did her victory dance in her head but couldn't suppress the big grin that broke out on her face. Ichigo took the three balls and threw the first one at the cans. He hit it dead center but they didn't fall. Ichigo gave the booth man a look and he squirmed under Ichigo's gaze. He threw the next with all his might. The cans swayed but still didn't go down. Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was already looking down in disappointment. He took a deep breath and silently promised Rukia he would get her the rabbit no matter how dumb it seemed to him. He threw the last ball and hit the top can clear off. A smug smile crossed his face but it was quickly hidden as the scowl took back over.

"The rabbit, please." Ichigo said to the booth man. "Umm… I'm sorry, sir… b-but umm… you have to hit all the cans over… you only got the top one…" The booth man barely got out. He flinched as Ichigo straightened up. "Three mores balls, then" The booth man managed a small smile as he handed him the balls. The cans had been restacked and this time Ichigo actually had a plan. It was a small pyramid, only three cans. Ichigo figured since it was so easy to hit the first one off he could just aim each ball at a can and he would easily demolish the mound. He was wrong and a couple minutes later he was paying for more balls. He had attracted quite a crowd and everyone was shouting out suggestions.

"Aim higher!" "Aim lower!" "Hit the center!" "Hit the man!" were only a couple. Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was gazing at the plushie but when she noticed his stare she smiled, encouragingly. He had used up most of his money so he focused hard on the last three tries he had but the damn things just wouldn't be shaken.

One last try. Ichigo tossed the ball up and down a couple times trying to find the best way to go about it when he had an idea. His eyes widened as he noticed the stand under the cans. He wound up and let loose on the stand. It went over easily taking the cans with it. He looked over at the booth man, with one eyebrow raised.

"You said to take cans down. They're down and I'd like the rabbit now." The way Ichigo was looking at him the booth man didn't dare refuse. He handed Ichigo the plushie and the crowd was cheering for him as he pulled Rukia along with him through it.

Once they were away from the mass he gave her the bunny.

"You've got your stupid rabbit. Now can we go home?" Rukia squealed and hugged her prize. She looked up at Ichigo, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you." Her eyes shined and she gave him a big hug.

"Hey, your're welcome. Just don't get all mushy on me." Ichigo pushed her off and quickly turned around so she wouldn't see the smile on his face. "All right, let's go already."

Ok, not much more to say but I hope you liked it and obviously don't vote for this one again. This time only one or two votes a review just because most already have a good start. Oh! Please point out anything I did wrong or that you didn't like and of course, I want to hear what you did like too.


	2. Number 2

I'm sorry this took so long but there were a lot of hard things about it. Once I had it mostly done I realized that this wasn't how I wanted it to go at all so I had to rewrite it and the ending was really hard. I hope you like it and I'll try to get the next one up faster. Oh, I dedicate this to YELLOWCARDFMAFANS and wally4ever. Thanks for the English lesson! Enjoy!

2) Go out and buy you pads, tampons, Midol, etc.

Rukia winced as the pain shot through her stomach. She rolled over on Ichigo's bed desperately trying to find a more comfortable position. Rukia felt a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

'_Soul reapers don't cry'_ She reminded herself as more tears slid down her face. The strange thing was she didn't really know what she was crying about. Sure she had some reasons but nothing that was bad enough to make her bawl like this. The realization at how pathetic she was only made her sob harder.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was having her first period. Poor thing didn't even recognize it. She had died fairly young but she wasn't stupid. Rukia knew about puberty and stuff like that but it was all tucked away pretty deeply inside her mind.

Earlier that morning Ichigo had been awakened by Rukia's whimpers. He was about to skip school to stay with her but if he missed any more school chances were pretty good he'd get expelled. Of course Rukia missed just a much as he did but she was able to talk her way out of most of it. She had no clue what was going on and Ichigo had never been a medical genius so he passed it off as something she ate. Rukia, relieved to have an answer, didn't doubt him and crawled into his bed after he had gone to school. Her closet had never been all that comfortable.

Rukia slid back under the covers after going to the bathroom. She had thrown up in the toilet and felt a little better knowing the worst was probably over but the cramps returned bringing more tears with them. Rukia started to regret telling Ichigo to go to school. She had been taking her PMS induced rage out on him and more tears came as she remembered how mean she had been to him. They had been small things, reprimanding him for not getting a hollow, a kick between the legs when he was being an idiot, but they seemed a lot worse in her current state of mind.

She continued on like this for the rest of the day until Ichigo got home from school.

He knocked on his door. "Rukia? Are you feeling any better?"

He peeked his head through and saw she had her head buried in his pillow. He cautiously walked across the room and sat next to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Rukia? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" Ichigo became more and more worried.

"I hate you! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him. She had become a bit mad at him for leaving her.

"What? What the hell has gotten in to you?" Ichigo was completely baffled. She had been cross with him for the past week but he didn't know she was this mad at him. She threw the pillow at him and slammed the door as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Ichigo sat there, stunned. She returned a couple minutes later. Her face was white.

Rukia had noticed the blood in the toilet and after a few moments of thinking she was going to die something clicked. The cramps, the mood swings, the blood, it all made sense! She let out a long sigh of relief and flopped down on Ichigo's bed again. She gasped as another cramp hit.

"Rukia, what's up with you? Are you okay?" Ichigo rolled her on to her back so he could look at her face. It was scrunched up in pain. "Rukia! Tell me what's wrong!" The pain subsided.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She managed a small smile but it soon turned into a look of worry. She couldn't keep going like this. Not for five days. Tears filled her eyes again but she shook them away. She couldn't cry in front of Ichigo.

"Rukia? Are you…crying?" He was confused. He wanted to help but he didn't know what to do and it frustrated him. Rukia ignored him and once she got her feelings more in control she thought. She worked out every way to get tampons, pads, whatever she needed without completely embarrassing herself. It didn't take long because there really was only one way. She would have to go out, by herself, find the store, by herself, and pay for them, by herself. As soon as Rukia stood up to leave she realized the error in her plan.

She couldn't go anywhere in her state. The cramps practically crippled her and who knows if she would start crying again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ichigo pulled her back down causing her to wince again. There was a mumbled sorry but Rukia didn't notice. What she did notice was the Ichigo could walk, knew where the store was, and had money. Then, she noticed that this was Ichigo. There was no way she was going to ask him to buy her tampons. The pain seared through her stomach again and she felt her panties getting wetter.

"Ichigo, I need you to buy me some…" Rukia stopped. She couldn't do this. He would never let her live it down. Then she looked at his face. It was filled with confusion and worry. Rukia looked back down at the bed. She took a deep breath and forced out the words, "I need you to buy me tampons."

Rukia stole a quick glance at his face. Her cheeks were a tad pink but Ichigo was bright red. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She flinched as his gaze met her's. Ichigo's eyes betrayed the concern he was feeling along with the disbelief. He shook his head.

"Right." He stood up abruptly. "I'll be back soon." Then, he walked out the door.

The walk to the store was uneventful but as he entered the store he realized something. He had no idea where that kind of stuff was. Heck, he didn't even know where to look. Ichigo began wandering around growing more frustrate with every aisle he passed.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo whirled around to find a pretty brunette standing behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She looked at him with a pair of silvery-grey eyes.

"Uhh yeah… umm… where are the… the umm…" Ichigo was having a hard time forcing out the words.

"I'm pretty sure we're all out of umms but maybe there's something else I can find for you." She giggled. He scowled. Fine then, if she was going to be annoying he would just go find them himself.

"Forget it." And he continued his walk along the aisle.

"Hey! Wait up mister!" She scurried after him. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, I'm sorry. What are you looking for?" He took a deep breath.

"Where are the…the 'feminine hygiene products'?" As soon as the surprise passed she snorted. He glared at her attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Follow me, sir." The girl tried to keep a straight face as she led him to the other side of the store. "Right here." She pointed to a couple shelves. "Anything else?"

Ichigo browsed through the multiple choices and his frown deepened. How was he supposed to know which kind Rukia wanted?

"I recommend that one." She handed him a purple box. "Unless she wants pads then you should probably get this kind and of course you would need to choose depending on her flow…" Ichigo looked at the boxes she had given him. What did she mean by Rukia's flow? He sighed and shifted the boxes so it was easier to carry all of them. Then, he headed toward the check-out lines.

"Wait a second! You're getting all of them?" Ichigo looked at her, at the boxes, then back at her.

"Yeah… why?" The girl gave him a strange smile.

"Ok…but may I suggest one more thing?"

"What?" She picked up another box. This one was a lot smaller than the rest. He read it to himself _'Midol does it all'_ Ichigo looked at the girl.

"What's this for?" She giggled again. "She'll appreciate it, trust me. Everything comes with directions so don't worry about that. Have a good day, sir!" She smiled brightly and walked off.

He unloaded everything at the cash register and blew out a sigh. The person working there gave Ichigo an odd look as he filled the bags and Ichigo had on his trademark scowl. He was more conscious of whether or not people were looking at him and was relieved when he finally made it home.

"Here. The lady said this should all work if you read the instructions." Thankfully Rukia wasn't crying and she hadn't thrown anything at his head. She walked silently down the hall and was even more solemn when she returned. Ichigo gave her a strange look. She ignored him, picked up a manga, and hid in her closet.

"Rukia, I brought you some dinner." She stayed in the closet. "Come on, you've been moping in there all afternoon." No response. "I said get out here!" He wrenched the door open just in time to have Rukia kick him in the stomach.

"I'm not hungry!" She slammed the door closed again.

"Fine! Starve then! Excuse me for being concerned!" The door slid open and Rukia poked her head out.

"You were concerned? About me?" Her face perked up with interest.

"Well yeah… just eat the food, ok?" She frowned, grabbed the food then shut the door again. That was the last time the spoke to each other for the rest of the night.

"Rukia, hurry up. We're going to be late for school!" Ichigo rapped on the door.

"I'm not going!" shouted Rukia. This time she didn't even bother opening the door.

"Why not? Doesn't the stuff work?" The door flew open and Rukia glared at him

"The 'stuff' works fine," she said in an icy tone. He caught the door just as she was about to close it again.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. I thought you'd be in a better mood after I got you the…the stuff." She shook her head and let out a hollow laugh.

"The stuff?" Then she looked at him and sighed. "I'm just a little embarrassed…"

"About what?" She looked at him like he was nuts, which he is but we won't go into that now. "Well, I mean… If you ever need help you can always come to me… I here for you" Rukia smiled.

"I know…" Then she leaned forward but blushed and leaned back again. "You'd better get going or you'll get detention…again"

"Hope you feel better." And then he gave her one of his rare, true smiles and went on his way to school leaving our poor little shinigami dumbstruck and blushing like mad.

So…. Was it ok? I tried to do the new line for quotes thing, did I do it right? I know it makes it easier to read with the shorter paragraphs. Again, no more than 2 votes a review please. Hope you liked it!

Luna


	3. Number 11

I'm sorry!! Don't hate me! I know I said I would do 19 next but I couldn't think of anything! The whole trip I kept trying to think of the story but I just couldn't. And then I thought of this on the car ride home and I figured it might make you all less mad. I've been really busy lately and school is starting tomorrow so I'm not going to have as much time but it should all work out. Once everything is settled down I'll be updating a little faster. So, sorry this isn't the one you all wanted but I dedicate this to yuki-kami for being my 50th reviewer and Hannah for not getting mad when I stuck her in a fic she didn't even know about. (She was the pretty brunette with silvery-grey eyes who helped Ichigo find the 'feminine hygiene products') Hope you like it!

11) Lets you drive his brand-new car even though he knows you'll wreck it

"Ooooh! Ichigo, it's so big!" Rukia squealed excitedly.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Ichigo didn't smile but he had a proud gleam in his eye.

"Can I touch it?" She looked up at him with her big, violet irises and Ichigo knew he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, but be gentle. I don't want you to hurt it."

"I won't. I promise!" She slowly reached out and slid her fingers across the smooth surface. "It's wet!"

"Well, yeah. I just washed it. I wanted it to look good before you saw it." Ichigo shrugged. "It's really not all that impressive. It's only a Lexus"

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki had gotten a 2007 Lexus LS for his 18th birthday. His father had insisted on a new car for his son. Ichigo loved it. He was constantly washing its shiny black coat. In fact, it had even gotten waxed this morning in honor of Rukia's first viewing but of course, Rukia was not content just to look.

"Can I drive your new car, Ichigo? Please?" Rukia begged.

"But you don't know how. You probably couldn't even see over the dashboard you're so short."

Rukia glared at him and when that didn't work she kicked him in the shin and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I can see just fine. Now, how do you start it?"

Ichigo groaned. "You can't drive, baka. It's illegal."

"Ichigo, please, I am over a hundred years old. No policeman would stop me. I'm obviously old enough," Rukia said patiently as if explaining to a young child.

"Yes, but since you can't drive you're bound to be pulled over and you don't have license which means I'll get a ticket." Ichigo sighed. "Now get out of the car, I've got to go pick some stuff up for Yuzu."

"Fine, but can I come too?" Rukia asked climbing out of the car.

"Why would you want to come?"

"I want to get a license at the store so I can drive. Really Ichigo, use your head every now and then, will you?" She slid into the passenger's side. "Now let's go. I want to get my license as soon as possible!"

Ichigo shook his head and drove to the store. When they arrived Rukia immediately began her search.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted from across the store.

"What?"

"I don't see the licenses!"

"Try looking by the cereal!"

A few moments passed…

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"It's not there!"

"Well, could you get some cereal while you're over there?"

"What kind?"

"The kind in the yellow box with the red and blue writing on it!"

"Okay!"

A few more moment passed until Rukia came up and dumped a box of cereal in the cart. Ichigo picked it up and examined it. Then, he frowned.

"This isn't what I asked for."

"I know, but the box had a rabbit on it. I thought it would be better." Rukia looked up at him innocently.

"Well, go get the right kind." He handed her the box.

"No! I have to find the driver's licenses!" She pushed the box back at him.

"Fine!" Ichigo threw the box back in the cart. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "You know, you might check in the frozen aisles."

"Why would it be there?" Rukia had a suspicious look on her face.

"That's where I got mine," He lied easily. "Oh, and while you're over there would you get some frozen vegetables and ice cream?"

She nodded and scampered off.

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"I still can't find it!"

"Did you find the other stuff I asked you to get?"

"Yes!"

"Then get over here!"

"But what about my license?"

"I'll help you look for it later! Now hurry up!"

"All right, all right! Give me a second!"

Rukia zig-zagged through the aisles as she looked for Ichgio. Finally, as she turned the last corner they almost collided. Well, Rukia and the cart did. After placing a curse on the 'demon-possessed object' she tossed the dinner items in.

"Ichigo, I can't find it anywhere!" Rukia whined.

"Try the deli. They sometimes have them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Get a pound of ham and a ½ pound of turkey too, ok? And some beef."

"Ok!" She turned and headed toward the deli. After repeating his trick a few times Ichigo was able to cut his usual shopping time in half.

"Excuse me? Where do you keep the driver's licenses?" Rukia asked once they got to the check-out. The cashier gave her a funny look.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding? I need one to drive his car." Rukia pointed at Ichigo.

"Sweetie, you can't buy a license here. You have to go to school, pass a test and everything."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. First, there was a look of shock and then it turned to a look of hurt. She stayed quiet and looked at her feet while the cashier finished ringing them up. After easily scooping up over half the bags and carrying them silently to the car, Rukia stared out the window.

"C'mon, you knew it was a joke, right? You didn't seriously think you could drive just like that" He emphasized the last word with a snap. Rukia gave him a dull look, then sighed and continued looking out the window.

"Look… Maybe if you're really, really careful... you can drive around the parking lot once." Rukia spun around, eyes wide and smiling.

"Once! And only if you're really, really, really careful!"

"Really? Thank you, Ichigo!" She jumped out of the Lexus and ran around to the other side. Ichigo slowly got out knowing he would probably regret his decision.

"Ichigo…" He turned and saw how much trouble she was having reaching the pedals and looking over the steering wheel at the same time. After a long groan he pushed her out and sat down.

"Here, sit on my lap so you can reach." Rukia smiled and agreeably hopped on.

"Ok, I'll work all the controls and you just steer. Got it?" Ichigo tried to work out what was going on inside her head but she kept hitting him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ichigo! Start the car! I want to go!" He felt her shiver with pleasure as the car started and he inched it forward.

"Keep your eyes open. Look out for other cars and don't hit anything or you'll ruin the nice paint job." But Rukia wasn't listening.

"Go faster!"

"No, this is fi-TURN!" The Lexus swerved to the side to avoid the oncoming car. Ichigo slammed on the brakes causing the car to come to a screeching halt. Un-nice words were shouted from the other car and Ichigo gladly returned them adding a few of his own.

"I told you to pay attention! What were you thinking, Rukia?" No response. Ichigo's breath caught in his chest as he saw the petite figure slumped over in front of him.

"Rukia!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Rukia!" He heard a soft groan.

"Don't…don't yell." She arched her back and shook her head. "I'm really sorry, did I hurt the car? I didn't see it, really."

"The car? Jeez…" Ichigo wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face in her hair. Rukia quickly inhaled at his touch. "I thought you, you were… I'm so happy you're okay." He pulled her against his chest and she couldn't help resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a minutes just savoring each other's touch and the fact that they were both alive.

"I don't think I want to drive anymore." Rukia said softly. Ichigo chuckled.

He took a deep breath to inhale her scent and then reluctantly said, "We should get going. You think you'll be ok?" She nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She shakily climbed over to the other side so she wouldn't have to get out.

They rode home in silence and as they were carrying the bags in Rukia asked, "Are you sure you're not mad about the car?"

Ichigo shook his head. "The Lexus is fine. You're the one I worry about. I can't just go and buy another you, can I?"

He looked around quickly to make no one was watching and kissed the top of her head. With both of them blushing nothing else was said as they continued on inside.

Not that he would have told her anyway but her hair smelled like raspberries.

Still hate me? I made it a little fluffier so I hope you liked it. Now you know what I think Rukia smells like. How about you? What fruit do you think suits Rukia best? Also, any thoughts on the next chapter would be helpful. R&V!


	4. Number 19

Look at me! I'm promoting local artists! I am such a good person. So here's your long awaited chapter! I really hope you all like it and I'm sorry it took so long. The band is called Miles Apart and the song is called Sunflower. My guitar teacher was the bass player for this band and he introduced me to it. I dedicate the to Bobby for making great music and being extremely awesome even though I stopped taking lessons from him a year ago.

http:// cd baby . com/ cd/ miles apart - you can listen to 2 minutes of each song (get rid of the spaces)

http:// www . philip hamrick . com/ discography . html -official website (get rid of the spaces)

Also, the cd and songs are available on iTunes. R&R!

MILES APART LIVE!

FRIDAY NIGHT AT RIVERSIDE PARK!

7:00-8:00

Tickets: 10& under-free

11& up- 3$

65& up- 2$

Isshin smiled as he read the flyer. Yuzu, Karin, and himself had always been big fans of the band, Miles Apart.

"Oh my darlings!" Isshin called to his daughters. "How would you like to go with daddy to a concert tonight?"

"Which one?" Yuzu asked curiously. Karin hadn't even bothered to look up from her homework.

"Miles Apart is playing tonight down at the park!" They both engaged in some girlish squealing and Karin couldn't help letting a small blush creep across her face. She had always found the bass player rather attractive.

"What the heck's going on down there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" A tired Ichigo poked his head out his door.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu ran up to her older brother. "We're going to see Miles Apart tonight! Will you come too? Please?"

"Sorry Yuzu. I've got… stuff I have to do." Yuzu's smile turned into a pout.

"Please, Ichigo!" She jumped up and down trying to emphasize her point. "You have to come with us! Miles Apart is the most awesome band ever! Please?"

"Come on Ichigo. You've been holed up in your room for the last two days. Surely you can give your two wonderful sisters one hour," Karin finally added to the conversation. Ichigo sighed causing a triumphant smirk on Karin's face.

"Fine but…" Ichigo stopped. What was he going to about Rukia? He couldn't leave her alone for an hour. God knows what kind of trouble she could get into by herself.

"Can I bring a friend?" He said.

The Kurosaki family all stared at him in shock. Poor Ichigo had not thought of the hidden meaning usually put behind those words.

"Not like a date or anything," Ichigo said quickly trying to cover his mistake. "A friend, just a friend."

"And would this friend happen to be a girl, my quickly maturing son?" Isshin asked with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Rukia's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted. "I-I mean… She's just a friend. Really."

"Bring whoever you like just hurry up. It'll start soon." Karin was already putting her work away. Ichigo started up the stairs to tell Rukia but then realized how weird it would look to his family.

"Uhh… I'll just go call her." He headed toward the phone. No one paid him any attention anyway. They were too busy getting ready. After pretending to talk to Rukia on the phone he scurried up the stairs to find her lounged on his bed.

"Get up. We're going to a concert." Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's way as he collapsed on the bed trying to work his foot into a shoe.

"A what?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Ichigo turned to face her.

"You don't know what a concert is?" She continued to stare at him blankly. "It's where people go to hear music."

"But I'm sure you have a radio in here somewhere." She began rooting through a small pile of clothes on the floor looking for the small music player.

"Yeah, but a concert is where real people play the music," Ichigo said as he snatched a pair of boxers away from Rukia. "Now get a move on! Yuzu'll be up here any second to bug me to hurry up."

"I'm ready." Rukia slipped her shoes on and climbed onto the window sill.

"It's going to be cold. You should bring a jacket." Ichigo warned.

"I'll be fine. Wouldn't want to keep your sisters waiting now would we?" Rukia shot him a look and jumped out the window so she could pretend she had just arrived. The doorbell rang a couple seconds later. Ichigo heard his sisters greeting Rukia and knew it would only be a matter of time before Isshin got to her.

"Ichigo, hurry up!" Karin shouted from downstairs.

"You'll have to excuse him, he always takes forever." Yuzu told Rukia.

"Oh be quiet, Yuzu. I'm right here." Ichigo snapped.

"Well then, let's go already!"

At the park Isshin hurriedly ran up to the front with the girls but not after giving Ichigo and Rukia a sly smile. "You two behave yourselves, now. This is a public place." He winked at Ichigo.

"Perverted old man." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Come on. We shouldn't let them get too far away." He grabbed Rukia's wrist and dragged her after him.

"LADIES! GENTLEMEN! FANS OF ALL AGES! PLEASE WELCOME…MILES APART!" Yelled a voice from the loudspeakers. Rukia jumped. Her eyes were wide as she looked around for the source of the loud voice. Lights began flashing on the stage.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Rukia pulled hard on his sleeve.

"Calm down, midget. This is how it's supposed to work." He explained. Rukia looked doubtful but didn't say anything more as the band walked on stage. Ichigo looked at his family a couple meters in front of them. Yuzu and Isshin were both jumping up and down while Karin tried to act calm. She failed of course and ended up tripping as she tried to get a better view of the bass player, Bobby.

After a couple of songs the vocalist took a deep breath and shouted in to the microphone, "How's everyone doing tonight?" The band got a loud buzz for a response. "All right! Here's one of our most popular songs, sunflower! Hope you all like it!"

Rukia smiled as the song started. Ichigo rolled his eyes. It was a good song, don't get him wrong, it just wasn't his type. The vocalist started singing:

_**Times are hard and days are low**_

_**I don't know how I'll get through the day**_

_**Seems to me this insanity is something that will never go away**_

_**And then I see you** _

Ichigo felt something press against his arm. It was Rukia.

"What are you doing?" He pushed her off. Rukia snuggled closer.

"I'm cold, idiot. Hold still."

"No way! I told you to bring a jacket!"

_**My sunflower swaying in the autumn breeze**_

_**You showed me things I never thought were real**_

_**And beauty is no longer a mystery**_

_**It's something I experience and feel**_

_**Because you're here**_

Rukia glared at him and pulled her knees to her chest. A cold breeze blew through her thin dress causing her to shiver.

_**When I'm at home and all alone**_

_**I'm feeling awfully sorry for myself**_

_**Then, I don't know why but I start to cry**_

_**And wishing I was somewhere else**_

_**Maybe with you**_

Ichigo noticed a man in his late thirties or maybe early forties clearly enjoying the free look up her dress. He gave the man the finger and pulled Rukia over to him.

_**My sunflower swaying in the autumn breeze **_

_**You showed me things I never thought were real**_

_**And beauty is no longer a mystery**_

_**It's something I experience and feel**_

_**Because you're here**_

_**(Musical Interlude)**_

"What are you-" Rukia stopped. Ichigo put his arm around her and turned her body so it was facing him. Rukia was small enough for him to be able to fit her under his arm so she could share his jacket. Now that just about every part of her slim body was concealed the old man let out a sigh and turned his attention elsewhere. Rukia was blushing but fortunately the cold provided a nice cover.

"Thank you." She whispered only half meaning for him to hear. A small squeeze let her know he had heard her and she couldn't help blushing even more.

_**And if I had my way I would make you stay**_

_**And every day I'd lay beside of you**_

**'_cause when the season's gone_**

_**I just won't go on knowing that my time with you is through**_

_**I need you here**_

Ichigo couldn't help but notice how perfect the song was for them at the moment. He looked down at the raven-haired girl. She really was beautiful…

_**My sunflower swaying in the autumn breeze **_

_**You showed me things I never thought were real**_

_**And beauty is no longer a mystery**_

_**It's something I experience and feel**_

_**Because you're here**_

Rukia let her head rest against Ichigo and he held her a little tighter for the rest of the night. After all, she was his sunflower.

_**You're my sunflower **_

_**My sunflower**_

_**Yeah, you're my sunflower**_

_**You're my sunflower**_

_**My sunflower**_


	5. Number 1, version 1

Ok, I think this is my worst one yet. I didn't really like it so half way through I started another one. This was the first version and I really hope you like it even though I didn't. I tried out a lot of new things for this one so let me know what you think. R&R!

1) Massage you feet, back, shoulders when you're sore

_A gentle breeze blew causing the grass to sway. Rukia's dark locks were carried by the wind caressing Ichigo's face. This caused the small shinigami to laugh. The pure, light-hearted sound put a smile on Ichigo's face. Her violet eyes shined as she looked up at him and then whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and stroked her hair. Rukia picked an old dandelion and blew the white seeds towards Ichigo. Watching her be so entertained by the small, white puffs made him happy. Rukia continued laughing as some landed in his hair. She slowly picked them out, one by one. Enjoying the feel of her hands and her sweet scent he closed his eyes. Once finished with her task Rukia began to pick some flowers for her beloved. After gathering a nice bouquet she handed them to Ichigo. He thanked her with a kiss which caused her smile to widen. Rukia kissed him back. _

"_I love you, Ichigo!" She said. "I love you too, Rukia." He replied. Rukia giggled._

"_Ichigo…" She whispered. "Yes, my love?"_

"_Ichigo..." "What is it Rukia?" "Ichigo…"_

"Ichigo! Wake up! There's been a hollow attack!" Rukia pushed him out of his bedHe landed with a hard thump.

"Oi! What the hell?" Ichigo looked around. He wasn't in the field anymore. What was going on?

"Ichigo!" Rukia kicked him causing him to wince. "We've got to go. A hollow's attacking!" After contemplating her words for a moment he realized what she was saying.

"Yeah, ok, one second." Ichigo stood up and tried to collect himself.

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!"

Within the next few minutes Ichigo had gone soul reaper, found the hollow, and suffered multiple injuries from Rukia.

The hollow appeared near the park for no obvious reason.

"Why's it here?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia for an answer.

"I don't know." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Just be careful, Ichigo!"

"Don't worry about it. This ought to be easy!" Then he turned to the hollow. "Alright buddy, ready to go?"

The hollow let out a loud moan. It was pretty big with especially long arms but Ichigo was quickly behind it. He managed to get a few deep slices before the hollow turned on him. The hollow wanted to crush him and tried to bring down one of his large hands on Ichigo's head. It was a slow attack and Ichigo was able to dodge it. After getting behind the hollow again he aimed for the head but the hollow knocked him out of the air with his hand.

"Ichigo!" Rukia took a couple steps forward but stopped when she saw him get up. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Every time Ichigo fought it drove Rukia nuts that she couldn't be there to help him. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto again at the hollow. He was tired. Getting smashed into the ground is pretty painful. The hollow aimed another blow at Ichigo but he side stepped and brought his zanpakuto down on its arm.

The hollow let out another moan and swatted at him with his other arm. Ichigo tried to move but soon realized his zanpakuto was stuck in the hollow's arm. He pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. It was pulled out his grasp as he got knocked away by the hollow. He hit the ground loudly. Luckily, the blow had also freed the zanpakuto. Not so luckily, Ichigo was unconscious. The hollow was preparing another blow before Ichigo could get up. Rukia sprinted towards them.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, get up!" She loosened his robes and tried to stop the bleeding. There was a loud noise. Rukia looked up at the large hollow standing over her. She leaped over Ichigo and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey! Over here you big, dumb hollow! Try and get me!" She shouted trying to divert its attention from Ichigo. The hollow toddled toward her swinging its arms. Rukia continued scrambling away from the attacks and trying to think of a plan at the same time. Ichigo was hurt but what could she do? She just kept running hoping something would appear.

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's cataleptic head…

_The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and neither shinigamis had a care in the world. They were together and that was all Ichigo cared about. Rukia was dancing about to a bird's song and laughing as Ichigo tried to follow along. He eventually gave up and Rukia came to sit with him under the shade of a large willow tree. _

"_Ichigo…"Rukia said with sad eyes. "You have to go. You can't stay here."_

"_Why can't I stay here?" Ichigo had a strange smile on his face. Part of him thought she was joking, part of him knew she wasn't._

"_You can't stay here, Ichigo…." _

"_Ichigo…"_

"Ichigo! Wake up! Please wake up!" Rukia couldn't run anymore. She had been hit twice already by the hollow's strong arms and her legs would give out any second now. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. "Ichigo, I need your help…please…" She felt him shift under her. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo sat up and looked around. Understanding what he had to do he lay Rukia down beside him. He stood up and saw the hollow was coming for him. Ichigo made a dash for his zanpakuto which was a couple meters to the side of the hollow. He got there just in time. The hollow chased after him and Ichigo tried to cut the hollow's neck. He made a shallow wound but it wasn't until the second blow that Ichigo could finally send the hollow on.

With the battle finally over Ichigo fell to his knees and gasped for breath. Once he was able, he carried a badly bruised Rukia home. No one was up yet so Ichigo brought her upstairs let her down on the bad. She gave him a weak smile as he tried his best to tend to both their wounds. Rukia didn't have many external scratches but her muscles had been pushed to their limit and he had to be careful. They could easily be damaged if pressured.

He gave her a few pills to help with the pain and to help her sleep. Her let her sleep in his bed for the night. Ichigo slept on the floor with an extra pillow under his back. Later in the morning he was awakened by a knock on his door.

"Ichigo! Are you up yet? Your breakfast is getting cold," Yuzu said through the door. Ichigo jumped up. After mouthing a few words cursing his stiff body he opened the door a sliver.

"I'm not hungry right now, Yuzu. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'll eat later, ok?" Ichigo lied to his sister.

"Are you sure?" She asked trying to see what was behind him.

"I'm sure, Yuzu. Now let me go back to sleep." He shut the door again. There was another knock. Ichigo opened the door again. "What?"

"I wanted to remind you we're all going shopping today. I guess you don't want to come, right?"

"Sorry, but I'm really tired. Have fun though." And he closed the door again. Then, he yawned and lay back down on his pillow-bed. Later in the afternoon he woke up to find Rukia slowly stretching her limbs. She wouldn't get far before she started wincing and biting her lip.

"I know what might help." Ichigo spoke up. Rukia was startled. She winced as her muscles began protesting the small jump Ichigo had made her perform. After most of the pain subsided she returned her focus to Ichigo. "Just let me get something and I'm sure you're feel better."

He left the room and Rukia's eyes, being they only part of her that could, followed him out. Ichigo got some lotion from the cabinet. Then he brought it back to Rukia.

"Here, this should make it feel a little better." He rubbed the lotion onto her shin. Her eyes widened in surprise as it became warmer on her leg.

"Ichigo… It's burning," She said worriedly.

"It's supposed to. It'll help your muscles heal." Ichigo continued to rubbing in the lotion. He tried to cover as big an area as possible but it was hard to do without compromising her modesty or having it hurt too much. After a few minutes his mind drifted away…

_Rukia giggled as the butterflies fluttered from flower to flower. Ichigo smiled when one landed on her nose. The butterfly spread out its wings revealing a dark bluish-purple color. His smile widened when he saw it matched Rukia's eyes. She wrinkled her nose and the butterfly flew off leaving the two in peace. Rukia yawned and lay down on Ichigo's lap. _

"_You're a nice pillow, love." She smiled up at him. He ran his thumb across her cheek and she closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap, ok, Ichigo?"_

"_As you wish, my love." He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. _

"_Ichigo….Ichigo"_

"Ichigo, it feels a lot better. Thanks," Rukia said with a smile. About thirty minutes had gone by. "I'm going to go back to sleep, alright?"

"As you wish my love."

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And vote! Please, please keep voting! I'll post the second version of this when I get the chance but it should be pretty soon. (The second is my favorite!)


	6. Number 1, version 2

I personally like this one more but I want to know what you think. It's shorter but it was a lot easier to write. Enjoy!

1) Massage you feet, back, shoulders when you're sore

(Version 2.0)

Ichigo was fast asleep. Rukia smiled as he let out a small snore. It was fairly early in the morning and Rukia wouldn't usually be awake by now except she wanted to make a quick run to Urahara's store before school started. He had informed her that he had just gotten a new item she might be interested in. With one last glance at Ichigo she slid out the window into the cold morning air.

Ichigo woke up about a half hour later. 'Where's Rukia?' He thought to himself. 'Ah, the midget can take care of herself.' Last night they had had a small argument about something Ichigo had done…or maybe it was something he hadn't done…Heck, he couldn't remember but he did remember she was not his favorite person at the moment. Twenty minutes later he was heading out the door to school.

Rukia ran down the street hoping she wouldn't be late. She cursed Urahara as she ran for thinking she'd have an interest in such a stupid thing as a new bear plushie. The Chappy plushie was obviously the best. Finally she reached the school and slid into class at the last second barely avoiding detention.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked as she got settled at her desk.

"I went to Urahara's, not that it's any of your business." She glared at him. He glared back but didn't say anything. Ichigo's first couple classes were normal for the most part and they went by fairly fast. Then, it was time for P.E. They were in two separate classes, Ichigo in the boys and Rukia in the girls class, but they had it the same period.

During P.E. they played soccer. **(1) **The girls played against each other and they guys did the same for fear that the girls might get hurt if they played against the big, strong boys. **(2)**

Rukia didn't fully understand the concept but she wasn't about to ask Ichigo for help. She hung back at the beginning but once she got the basic idea she charged the ball demolishing all who stood in her way. Except for, of course, Tatsuki, the athletic queen. They scuffled for a moment but Tatsuki ended up the victor and Rukia ended up on the ground. Everyone on the other team cheered as Tatsuki scored a goal but it quieted down when they noticed Rukia was still down and holding her ankle.

"Oh, jeez, Rukia, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to…" Tatsuki said worriedly. It took him a moment but Ichigo noticed all the commotion and hurried over.

"What's going on?" He looked around for an answer.

"I'm fine, really." Rukia pushed herself up only to fall back on to Ichigo. Her ankle was swollen and redder than Ichigo's hair.

"That's not good…" The teacher had taken her time walking over to the group. "Mr. Kurosaki, would you please escort Ms. Kuchiki to the nurse?" Ichigo took a moment to debate whether or not to obey. He finally obliged and picked her up bridal style.

"Ichigo! Put me down! I can walk just fine!" Rukia squealed at him.

"Just shut up, midget."

The nurse had given her some ice and suggested she see a doctor. Ichigo figured he could take care of it after school. There was only one more hour. The day ended and Ichigo carried Rukia home ignoring her protests.

No one was home so Ichigo filled the bath half way with hot water. He told Rukia to soak her ankle for a while he got a wrap for it.

"Ichigo! That hurts!" She complained as he wrapped her ankle. "Ichigo! Stop it! Ichigo!"

"There! I'm finally done! Now be quiet, I have to do my homework." He grumbled a few more incoherent words and got out his homework.

"Ichigo…" He ignored her.

"Ichigo," She said a little louder. He continued to ignore her.

"Ichigo!" She shouted in his ear.

"What?" He yelled back at her.

"It still hurts!"

"You have to give it time, midget. Let it heal… and don't yell anymore."

"But Ichigo, it hurts!" Rukia whined.

"Try rubbing it to get the circulation going," Ichigo said.

"It doesn't work when I do it. You try!" She stuck her foot over his homework. After a long sigh he looked at her.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No…"

"Fine." He sat on the bed and started massaging her ankle. After a few minutes Ichigo broke the silence.

"Hey, Rukia…" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What were we arguing about last night?" Ichigo asked. Rukia had a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't remember… but I'm sure you started it."

"I did not! You always start the fight!" Ichigo replied annoyed. They got into a 'did not, did to' war but after a few minutes it died out.

"It feels better now." Ichigo was snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?"

"I said my ankle feels better now…Thank you." Rukia had to force the last two words out.

"Well, your welcome…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you last night. I was just tired." Ichigo was surprised. Rukia had never apologized to him before…ever.

"It's ok… It was probably my fault," said Ichigo. Rukia smiled at him.

"Yeah, it probably was…" She laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, just shut it, midget." Ichigo turned back to his homework. Rukia got up and hobbled over to Ichigo.

"You're totally forgiven, baka." And then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Ichigo couldn't help but think if this is the way he was forgiven, maybe he should get in trouble more often.

**(1)**--- The Japanese word for soccer is Sakka. Just thought you all might want to know.

**(2)**---Some people are so sexist!

So? Better? Worse? Remember to vote!


	7. Numbers 3 and 24

I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me! My week's been hectic and I had a small writer's block. I hope this makes up for it. I bent the rules a little and combined these two numbers. I had so much fun writing it and I played around with so many different endings for this... Oh, one last thing. I'm sure most of you know all the girls at Karakura High but I had to go on Wikipedia and look it up (I feel like such an idiot) But here's the web addresss if you need help with the names:

http:// en.wikipedia. org/wiki/ListofBleachcharacters #KarakuraHighSchool (don't forget to get rid of the spaces!) Alright, on with the story! Hope you all like it! This is dedicated to Anisha because she is one of the girliest girls I know.

3) Hold your bags when you go shopping and 24) Understand that all girls need to feel girly at one time or another

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Rukia, every girl needs a nice dress." Tatsuki informed the petite shinigami.

"Oh, Rukia! You should come shopping with us! We're going to the mall tonight," Mahana squealed. The rest of the group nodded with bright smiles but Rukia was unsure.

"I don't know… Kurosaki-kun might not want me to go…" She said. All the girls had raised eyebrows.

"But I thought you said you two weren't dating?" Michiru questioned. Rukia realized her mistake and quickly tried to cover it up.

"Of course we aren't. I just mean… we uhh… he said he would help me catch up in class. I've been having a real hard time in history." She pasted a sugary smile on her face.

"C'mon Rukia! Surely you can dump grumpy pants and come have some fun with us!" Chizuru licked her lips to emphasize the word fun.

"Oh Chizuru, stop! That's disgusting!" While Tatsuki dealt with Chizuru the others girls continued to persuade Rukia to come with them. Finally she agreed to meet them at the mall and lunch conversation continued as normal. Once school was over Rukia asked Ichigo about the mall.

"No."

"Why not? I already promised I'd go!"

"Rukia, be rational. What if there's a hollow or something and you can't reach me in time? Huh, what happens then?" Rukia sighed. She had actually been looking forward to the 'hanging out' as Orihime had said. But then she had an idea.

"I guess you'll just have to come with us if you're so worried about hollows." A wicked grin crossed Rukia's face.

"What? No way! I'm not going with a bunch of girls shopping!"

"It'll be fun! The girls said it would be."

"Yeah, fun for a bunch of teenage girls."

"And I'm not a girl?" Rukia gave him a look.

"You're 150 years old."

"And that automatically means I can't go shopping with my friends?" Ichigo had to admit, he couldn't really picture Rukia gossiping with a big clique while trying on a billion different shoes. He voiced his thoughts and Rukia frowned.

"Look Rukia… It's just not a good idea." He tried to reason with her but she was still a little upset. She glowered at him. There were a couple different emotions in her face. Anger and defiance were the only ones Ichigo could identify but there was also a little hurt. Rukia never cared much about how other people viewed her but for some reason Ichigo not thinking of her as feminine bothered her.

"Fine, don't come. I'm going anyway." And with that she turned around and climbed into her closet to change.

Ichigo groaned. Maybe he could go to the bookstore at the mall. He wouldn't have to actually walk with the girls as long as he could keep an eye on Rukia. With his mind made up he shouted at the closet, "Fine! I'll come but I won't like it."

Rukia hopped out of the closet smiling. "Of course you won't. Now let's go." She went through the window and waited for him outside but not before grabbing her cute, pink Chappy purse. The whole way to the mall Ichigo drilled Rukia on the rules.

"You can't buy anything too expensive. Remember it is my money. And no talking to anyone you don't know, especially boys. Stay close to the girls so you don't get lost. And, please Rukia, don't do anything stupid." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Ichigo. Don't worry." Like that would happen. When Rukia was concerned Ichigo was the king of worry. But, he pushed all the what-ifs to the back of his mind when they arrived.

"Rukia's here!" Orihime shouted and all the girls turned their heads. Rukia was smothered with hugs and greetings, providing an excellent chance for Ichigo to slip away unnoticed.

"Come on, Rukia! There's a new store we have to check out!" The group pulled her through the mall.

There were six girls total: Tatsuki, Orihime, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru. Chizuru hadn't exactly been invited but she stuck to Orihime like glue. Ryo didn't come because she had track practice. Well, at least that's what she told the other girls. Rukia let out a small giggle. This was more fun than she expected.

After trying on what seemed like hundreds of different outfits they were all worn out. They got some ice cream and settled down on two benches **(1)** with their bags to enjoy their frozen treats.

Ichigo collapsed on a bench out of view. The girls had jumped from store to store so fast it was almost impossible to keep up with them. Thankfully they didn't see him. He doubted Rukia would have forgiven him for interrupting her fun. Then a thought struck him. She had been having fun. Ichigo had never seen her laugh so much. Maybe this had been a good idea. Wrong.

"Oh, look over there! Isn't that Kurosaki-san?" Rukia looked around for Ichigo. She would make him miserable if he ruined her fun. There he was, completely ignorant to the fact that he would soon be ambushed by the girls.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san, what are you doing here?" Mahana asked. The rest of them looked at Ichigo curiously. Startled, he tried to spit out an excuse.

"I…uhh… I'm here because… because I…"

"I asked him to come. I thought he might help me study while we shopped." Rukia looked at the girls. They seemed to buy her excuse.

"Well, I'm ready to try some more stuff on." Tatsuki announced. "Anyone else with me?" The group nodded.

"You can come too, Kurosaki-san. We still need to get Rukia a dress." Orihime smiled and grabbed Rukia's hand. Ichigo hesitated but Orihime pulled him along too.

"What do you think about this one?" Michiru had forced Rukia into a tight, magenta dress.

"I think it's a little small, Michiru." Rukia was gasping for breath.

"And besides, it doesn't match her eyes," Pointed out Mahana.

"Fine…" Michiru had taken a liking to the pink frills. "Try this one on then." She handed Rukia a sapphire blue dress with sparkles that dispersed closer to the ground. Rukia went back in the dressing room.

"Nice purse," snickered a man passing by. Ichigo gave him a death glare. He had become the official bag carrier. Thankfully there wasn't a Victoria's Secret in the mall or anything like that but still, carrying six girl's bags and Rukia's purse was rather embarrassing and that hadn't been the first person to comment.

"Ichigo! Get in here! We need your opinion!" Tatsuki called from inside the store. Oh god, what were they going to do to him now? He groaned and gathered all the bags together.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think of this dress?" Asked Michiru.

"I think it's delicious! Oh, Rukia! I just want to eat you up!" Chizuru hugged the petite girl. Tatsuki pulled her off and took her into a corner for a 'talk'. Ichigo looked around. They didn't seriously want his opinion, did they?

"Well? Do you like it or not?" Michiru asked again.

"Uhhh… Well… I uhh" He looked at Rukia. The dress fit her perfectly. It was the same color as her eyes and showed off her petite figure with a long slit down the left side. "It's nice, I guess..." All the girls squealed.

"You have to get it, Rukia!" "It matches your eyes!" "You look amazing!" Were all shouted at her. The raven-haired girl let a small smile creep across her face as she twirled in the mirror. Then, she looked over to Ichigo. He knew she was silently asking for the dress. He nodded and her smile got bigger.

"Now hurry up and buy it!" Mahana gave her a little push back into the stall so she could change.

After the dress was purchased, the bags had been returned to their rightful owners, and good-byes had been said, Ichigo and Rukia headed home. Ichigo nodded and pretended to listen as Rukia chattered on and on about the night.

Once home, Rukia immediately jumped in her closet and tried on everything she bought. It wasn't a lot. Two shirts and a skirt but then she came out wearing the dress.

"You really do like it?" She asked Ichigo. He looked at her.

"If I didn't like it do you really think I would have paid over **(2)** 50,000 yen for it? Besides, what does it matter if I like it? I'm not going to wear it." Rukia gave him a curious look.

"So you don't like it?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" Rukia glared at him.

"The only reason I got this stupid dress was because you said you liked it!" She yelled at him. Ichigo was surprised.

"What did you say?" Rukia covered her mouth.

"Nothing… Just forget it" Ichigo smirked causing Rukia to blush. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sure you didn't, midget." She aimed a kick between his legs but he dodged it and pinned her against the closet door. Rukia's heart rate almost doubled. Ichigo's eyes softened and he leaned down to get a better look at her face.

"Ichigo… Wha-what are you doing?" Rukia stuttered. Ichigo's smirk widened into a grin.

"You do look pretty nice in that dress but..." Her blush deepened but she didn't protest as Ichigo leaned in further. Rukia closed her eyes, waiting for contact. Snip! **(3)** Ichigo straightened back up leaving Rukia wondering what happened. Ichigo showed her the tag in his hand.

"You look really nice in that dress but you forgot to take the tag off. Can't go out in public with the tag on, now can you? Night, midget!" He slid under the sheets of his bed and turned the light off.

Rukia leaned against the closet and took a few deep breaths. She was experiencing quite a few emotions all at once. Upset by what she had been deprived of she silently snuck over to Ichigo's bed. Gathering up all the courage she had in her small body she leaned over to give Ichigo a kiss.

Please keep in mind it was dark and Rukia was almost shaking with nervousness. She missed and ended up kissing his eye. Ichigo shot up. Their heads banged together and Rukia scurried back into her closet completely humiliated. Then, she heard Ichigo laugh and figured it wasn't a total loss. At least he thought she looked pretty in the dress. And looking nice in a dress, ladies and gentlemen, is the ultimate sign of feminism.

I forgot to tell you how I do my author's notes last chap. When you see a number like this: **(1) **in the story match it up with the one down here and that's what I wanted to say. I just do it this way so it doesn't interupt the story.

(1) I'm not sure about everyone else's but my mall has this cute little set up in the center. There are benches and some small tables surrounding a really big fireplace. It's not like a food court but you can still get ice cream, there's a pretzel store and stuff like that. It's really nice in the winter.

(2) 360 yen is equal to about 1 U.S dollar.

(3) Snip is the sound it makes when you cut the tag off, right?

Please review and keep voting!


	8. Numbers 6 and 23

This was actually kind of fun once I got the idea for it. I hope you guys like it!

To the reviewer who offered to beta read for me: you can't put email addresses in reviews. Pm me if you're reading this.

I dedicate this to my camp counselor, Stacey, because she made our cabin have a pow-wow and I will never forget the night I spilled almost all my secrets to people I barely knew. (They all live in another state though so it's all good.) Stacey's also a really good friend so if you ever meet someone named Stacey tell them Grace says, Hi! Ok, now, on with the story!

6) Get up in the middle of the night to get you drink because you couldn't sleep

23) Doesn't think less of you when you cry and offers his shoulder

"Ichigo! Dinner's ready!" Karin called her older brother down for dinner.

"I'll be down in a second!" Ichigo yelled back. Then he turned to the raven haired girl curled up on his bed reading a horror novel. She gasped. Her eyes widened and her body tensed up. Rukia was scaring herself silly with that book. Ichigo had to admit, it was kind of funny. She was a soul reaper after all.

"Oi, Rukia!" She didn't look up from her scary book. "Rukia!" He went over and touched her shoulder. Rukia jumped up in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm going to go eat. I'll bring something up for you if I can, ok? And stop reading the stupid book. You'll give yourself nightmares." She nodded and quickly returned to her novel.

---

"Rukia? Rukia, I brought you some dinner…" Ichigo trailed off. Where is she? He thought to himself. He peeked behind her closet door.

"Rukia…" Wham! Ichigo was greeted with a solid kick to the face.

"You'll never get me, zombies!" Rukia yelled and jumped out of the closet onto Ichigo's bed.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing?" Rukia was huddled in the far corner of the room. Then, seeing it was Ichigo, she let out a sigh. An apologetic smile spread across her face.

"I thought you were a zombie…" She said in a soft voice. Then she regained her natural posture and stated matter-of-factly, "Zombies will sneak in to your house at night and eat your brains if you're not careful." Rukia had such a serious look on her face it was hard for Ichigo not to laugh.

"There are no such things as zombies, baka."

"Yes, there are! They ate this poor family in the book! See?" She shoved the novel in his face. Ichigo sighed and pushed the book away.

"Look, I'm tired. We'll argue about this in the morning." Then Ichigo pushed her off the bed, took his shirt off, and slid under the covers.** (1) **"Good night." And he turned off the lights leaving the frightened girl in the dark.

"Ichigo…" He grunted. "Do you think maybe, just for tonight, we could leave the lights on?"

"No, go to sleep." He moaned sleepily. Rukia gripped her book tightly and slowly walked backwards towards her closet. She was too scared to turn around and she ended up hitting the wall. She hopped in the closet and swiftly shut the door.

Snuggled under the covers with her head buried in the pillow she couldn't get the images of the zombies out of her mind. Rukia kept imagining the poor people being attacked and having their brains eaten. Tree branches scraped against the window. The small shinigami pressed her face into her pillow harder.

"Ichigo!" She squealed. He woke up and switched on the lights.

"What? What's going on?" Poor Ichigo was expecting a hollow attack. He slowly shuffled over to the closet and opened the door. There was not a happy look on his face.

"There's something outside! I heard it scratch against the window! It's going to eat me!" Rukia whisper-shouted **(2)** with urgency.

"Nothing is going to eat you, Rukia." But that didn't satisfy her.

"Just go check. Please?" Rukia looked up at him with large eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But then you're going to bed, right?" She nodded happily. He walked over to the window. After looking both ways and checking to make sure it was still locked he was allowed to go back to sleep.

Rukia had been lying down quietly for about ten minutes when she realized something very important. She was thirsty. She was about to climb out of her closet when she remembered the zombies. They might be waiting out in the hall to snatch her when she left the room. She'd better get Ichigo to do it.

"Ichigo…" He didn't respond. "Ichigo." Still, no response. "Ichigo!" A loud groan followed her yell.

"What now?" Ichigo asked from his bed.

"I'm thirsty…" Rukia said through the door.

"So go get some water!" He told her.

"But Ichigo! The zombies!" There was silence for a few moments. Then socked feet could be heard shuffling down the hall. The feet returned a few moments later and their owner opened the closet door. Ichigo shoved the glass towards her and shut the door again. There was a loud noise as he collapsed on the bed.

Rukia downed her water and tried to go to sleep.

**(3) **_"Rawr! I am going to eat your brains!" Five zombies lurched towards a woman. She screamed and started running. A man jumped in front of her and tried to fight off the zombies but he was no match for the horrible un-dead creatures. Within seconds his brain had been consumed. They continued their chase after the woman. Once the zombies finally got a hold on her they sliced her neck open with their sharp nails. Rukia tried to scream and one of them looked at her with its blood red eyes. It started in her direction and..._

Rukia's eyes flew open. She was sweaty and breathing heavy. She shook her head and tried to erase the images. Rukia closed her eyes again but the zombies kept coming back. The poor girl was terrified.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" He wasn't going to get up though. Ichigo was done hearing about these stupid zombies. Rukia could be so hard to live with sometimes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia whined again but he still didn't get up. Finally, Rukia took a deep breath, slowly slid open her door, and bolted as fast as she could across the room to Ichigo's bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo shoved her out of the bed. Of course, he hadn't really meant to send her flying as he did. He just got a little startled. Having a girl jump in your bed can do that. Rukia shot across the room again and wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

"They're going to get us, Ichigo! The zombies are going to eat our brains!" Ichigo felt something wet on his pillow. A couple tears had escaped Rukia's eyes. He hadn't realized she was so scared and he noticed she had said 'our brains'. She was concerned for him too.

"It's all right, midget. The zombies aren't going to get you." He put an arm around her and scooted over so she could put her head on the pillow too. Rukia snuggled closer to him. Ichigo had a few thoughts about having Rukia share his bed but tiredness brushed them away. And he thought living with Rukia was hard before…

Sorry I kind of bent the rules. (I do that a lot. Have you noticed?) Is it still okay? If I think of something else for number 23 I'll do it but I had a really hard time thinking of things to make Rukia cry. R&V!

**(1) **Was I the only one who had fun imagining that scene?

**(2) **Whisper-shouts are when you shout but it's in a whisper. Make sense? Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain…

**(3) **Feel free to skip over that italicized part. I didn't like writing it and all you need to know is that Rukia has a nightmare about the zombies.


	9. Numbers 4, 13, 20

Tada!!! ^-^ I hope this is alright. It kinda goes on and on but I liked it. I'm not promising any more chapters, we'll just have to see how it goes. Well, here ya go!

By the way, this is dedicated to Blueangel367 because she's that pretty girl working at the shop. She's the main reason I finished this one

4) Doesn't forget your birthday, Valentine's Day (White day for all you technical people) anniversaries, etc.

13) Knows what you're allergic to

20) Doesn't give you roses and chocolates because he figured every other girl liked them, you should too

"Ichigo, you awake? School's starting soon." Rukia poked at the sleeping figure. He groaned and rolled over.

"Go away. I'm tired." She poked his shoulder again and he swatted at her hand.

"Ichigo, surely you didn't forget what today was? How are you supposed to give all the girls their gifts if you're not even there? Now come on!" Rukia gave his hand a hard yank but she fell backwards when Ichigo jumped up unexpectedly.

Had he really forgotten? There was no way he could have forgotten White Day, right? **(1) **But his calendar said otherwise and after all the trouble Rukia had gone to making his Valentine's Day present he felt pretty bad.

Realizing the raven-haired girl had already left, he quickly got dressed and looked around for any money he could have lying around. Stuffing a couple hundred yen in his pocket he trotted out the door.

He would go shopping during lunch, he decided. He would have plenty of time as long as he didn't get caught. Not that Ichigo ever did get caught. He had had plenty of practice.

At school cards, chocolates, and various other White Day gifts were everywhere. He saw a few girls looking around sadly at other girls who had received more presents than them. Ichigo took no notice to them. He was too busy preparing a knuckle sandwich for all the guys who had dared give Rukia a gift.

He walked to his desk casually and looked over Rukia's pile on her desk. Most of her cards didn't have a name. Apparently, the boys were smart enough to keep a good distance from Ichigo, except for Keigo, who had given her about half her pile with a large, decorative signature on each of his items. That didn't leave many un-named victims left. Rukia didn't get anymore gifts after Ichigo sat down.

"Ichigo, look! Aren't these pretty?" Rukia stuffed a bouquet of flowers in his face. He quickly pushed them away and spat out some petals.

"Those smell horrible! Who would give you those awful smelling flowers?" Ichigo looked for a name to add to his hunting list.

"I think they smell wonderful! And they're so pretty!" She held it up to her face and inhaled the scent. Ichigo cringed.

"Just keep them away from me," He grumped and slouched in his seat.

The teacher was finally able to get the class under control and Ichigo's eyes became glued to the clock. Rukia would occasionally get his attention to show him some other wonderful present she had received but for the most part he was set on getting out of there the second the bell rang.

After class Ichigo made it a point to walk Rukia to her usual lunch spot. He didn't want any other guys getting an idea. The girls gave him a hard time about how no girl got a present in return for the ones they had gotten him. He listened with a forced expression that could pass for slightly caring and then snuck away a quickly as possible once the girls got distracted comparing gifts and cards with each other.

A loud sneeze echoed through the courtyard but in his mad dash to get Rukia a present he didn't even notice as he left the school grounds.

---

Ichigo walked slowly down the sidewalk looking in the windows of all the shops on that side of the street.

'A plushie? No, she already had a billion of those. What about chocolate? Yeah, like she really needs the sugar. This shouldn't be so hard…' He stopped and stared. The store was dripping with red and sparkles. After a second or two of mental cheering he opened the door and started looking for Rukia's present.

"You looking for anything in particular?" The girl behind the counter asked. Ichigo turned to face the girl. She had medium length brown hair and her honey eyes had a small twinkle in them. "You're not the first guy to come in here looking completely clueless." Her head tilted to the side as she smiled.

"Uhhh…. Yeah. My buddy forgot to get something for his girlfriend…I'm just here 'cause he can't get it right now. What kinda stuff would she like, do you think?" The pretty brunette raised her eyes brows and smiled knowingly, mocking his overused lie.

"Well, what kind of things is your friend's girlfriend into?" She asked going along with his story.

"She likes animals, and cute things, and bunnies, and candy, and shiny things, and…uhh…That's about it really," He mumbled

"I guess you can't go wrong with your generic flowers and chocolates," She said after a moment. Ichigo grimaced, thinking about all the stupid little bouquets and boxes of chocolate Rukia had on her desk earlier that morning.

"That's not good enough for her; she's more special than that." He said under his breath, not meaning for the girl standing in front of him to hear. A smile spread across her face. "Umm…she likes cuddly things, and…girly stuff… Oh! And drawing really ugly pictures!" He exclaimed, so proud of himself for his stroke of genius

"Oh? We do have some different kinds of paper and if you buy enough it comes with a super cute pink carrying case filled with these fancy coloured pencils and markers. Do you think your girlfriend would like that?" The cashier grinned like the Cheshire cat when he answered her sneaky question with a:

"That sounds perfect, she'd love it." He kept his calm face on but his eyes gave away his excitement over finding the perfect gift.

She led him down an aisle and showed him all the different types of paper. They had sparkly kinds and scented kinds. There were ones with borders around the edges and some with faded patterns in the center. He selected and couple and she handed him the pink container with the colouring utensils in it and they made their way back to the counter.

She wrapped up his present in pink tissues paper, put it in a bag, and tied on some ribbon. Then she studied him for a moment, noting how careful he was not to mess up the nice arrangement or crumple any of the paper.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Her honey eyes looked up at him quizzically. She had startled him with the sudden question.

"Yeah…" And then he realized his error, "I mean, no, not really, she's just his friend, I mean, his girlfriend, my friend, my friend's girlfriend. Not mine." The girl laughed. Ichigo scowled at her and headed out the door to go back to school.

"I hope your girlfriend likes the gift!" She followed him and watched him walk down the street. She smiled to herself and chuckled. 'I guess he'll figure it out himself eventually' And then she busied herself with setting up some new romantic displays for other last-minute White Day shoppers.

---

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo looked around trying to see who had called him. He had just gotten back to school and was curious as to where Rukia could have gone to. She wasn't where she had been when he had left and the girls weren't there either. Orihime came from around the corner of a building, almost colliding with him.

"Ichigo! There you are! Rukia is sick!" She gasped. She had been running all over looking for him.

"What? What do you mea-What happened?" Naturally Ichigo assumed it was a hollow related issue.

"I don't know…She just started sneezing like crazy and her eyes are so red and watery. And she's having awful coughing fits too, I'm really worried." Ichigo's eye narrowed and he followed Orihime, jogging, to the nurse's office.

When he entered the room, there was Rukia, sitting on a bed, with red eyes and a runny nose. She sneezed again as he sat down beside her, sneakily placing her gift out of view.

"What's wrong, midget?" Rukia shrugged and sneezed as she watched Orihime walk out of the room and back to the last few minutes of lunch. The nurse got slightly claustrophobic if too many people were in her office at once.

"I don't know. We were just showing our presents to each other and my eyes got itchy and I started sneezing and I couldn't stop…" She looked up at him with big, red eyes.

"Here we go! Rukia, I think I've got it figured out." The nurse brought over some more tissues. "You're allergic to those flowers you've been getting!"

Rukia frowned. 'Allergic?' She rolled the word around in her head. 'Are the flowers evil? Are they trying to kill me?' Rukia's eyes widened. 'That makes sense!'

She jumped up to destroy the evil flowers but was surprised to see Ichigo calmly gathering them up and ripping the heads off of each. With a victorious smirk he dropped them into a trashcan. Feeling very good about himself for getting her a better gift than all the other guys and relieved of the slight hint of jealousy, he sat back down on the bed.

"They can't kill me now, right?" She asked the nurse and Ichigo. They looked at her curiously and then the nurse chuckled.

"No, no, I don't think they'll bother you now. Just to be safe though I'd like to give you some decongestant and if you'd like I could give you some eye drops as well." Rukia looked over to Ichigo who nodded.

"Ok!" She chirped. She had never had eye drops before. They sounded interesting.

"You better head on to class. I'll send her to class when she's feeling a little better." Ichigo let out a small sigh. He thought for a minute and decided he might as well give Rukia her present now. He handed her the crinkly bag and smiled to himself as her eyes lit up.

"Here's your White Day present, it's not trying to kill you so be careful with it, ok?" Rukia bobbed her head up and down hastily pulling everything out and laying it on her bed. The nurse cleared her throat and gave Ichigo a look. He got up and nodded.

"Be good, I'll see you later." Rukia's eyes followed him as he left the room but once he was gone her gaze returned to her colourful treasures.

---

1 picture, 2 sets of much disliked eye drops, and a few classes later Ichigo and Rukia were walking home. Both were thinking about the same thing but trying to avoid talking about it. Admitting that one had done something nice for the other was against their code and it was usually agreed that they would pretend it simply hadn't happened.

Upon arriving home though, Rukia broke the code. After climbing through the window she left her picture on Ichigo's pillow and then scurried into her closet when she heard the door knob turn. Ichigo tossed his book bag on the floor beside his desk and flopped on his bed sending the picture into the air. He caught it as it was floating back down.

He looked it over and a small blush snuck onto his face. It was two bunnies, of course, and one with purple eyes was cowering behind the other while the bigger bunny with orange lines coming out of its head was battling with evil flower monsters. At least, that's what it appeared to be.

'It could've just been a bunch of scribbles.' He thought to himself. 'It could be anything really.' Ichigo lay back down and tried to think about other things but the drawing kept coming back.

Ichigo sat up and sighed. Across the room he caught a glance of two violet eyes before they realized they had been found out and the closet door swiftly slid shut. Ichigo's shoulders bounced with a silent laugh. His roommate could be quite cute sometimes…He shook his head. What was he thinking? There was a little groaning and mental self harm as he rose from his bed and walked to the closet.

'Am I doing the right thing?' Ichigo thought to himself. But he didn't get a chance to reconsider because just as swiftly as it had been shut the door flew open again and Ichigo soon found a small shinigami in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

"What the hell, Rukia? You scared me!" Her giant eyes looked up at him from under thick black lashes. Her cheeks were cherry red. She looked down for a moment.

"Thank you for the pencils and paper, Ichigo. They're really nice. I like them a lot." Rukia's violet gaze returned back up to his, waiting for a scoff or a sissy joke made at her expense but instead his eyes were soft.

"You're welcome…. I thought you'd like it.…" Not really knowing what else to say he studied Rukia's face.

The blush was less intense now that the awkward exchange was over and her eyes weren't red or watery anymore. She felt so light in his arms, he held her a little tighter to his chest. A confused look crossed her face but then he felt her tense muscles relax again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute, five minutes, and then ten minutes before Rukia looked up again. Her eyes narrowed and a thoughtful look covered her face. Then, she popped up and planted a sweet, short kiss on Ichigo lips. Surprised, Ichigo let go of the small girl and backed up a couple steps.

"What'd you do that for!?" He shouted, blushing furiously, trying desperately to pretend that that hadn't been what he had been trying to do all along. Rukia frowned and placed her hands on her slender hips.

"That's what the girls said I'm supposed to do when a boy gives me a present!" She argued. Ichigo's mouth hung open.

"You kissed every single guy that gave you a present today? Are you crazy?" He stared at her. She looked at him crossly.

"No. Just for the presents I liked." She made an indignant noise. Ichigo's face turned purple. Was this girl trying to kill him?

"And how many was that? Like five hundred? Huh!" He glared at her, waiting for an answer. Rukia sighed. This wasn't going the way her friends had said it would. She took a moment to regain her composure and then stepped up to Ichigo and returned his gaze with the same intensity. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his again.

"No, you stupid fool. Just one. Yours was the only one I liked." Rukia didn't bother waiting to see if he would explode again. She returned to her closet, slamming the door, and began working on another picture.

"Oh… Well…That's ok then… I guess" Ichigo looked at the floor. He felt rather bad. He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture. Then Yuzu called him for dinner.

"You want anything, Rukia?" He asked as he was leaving the room. There was no reply. He sighed and went downstairs.

---

After dinner and a movie that his family had insisted that they all watch together, Ichigo knocked on the closet door with a plate of snacks Rukia usually liked.

"Rukia, I have some food." Still no response. Ichigo banged his fist against the door.

"Fine! I'll just leave the damn plate here!" And he put it on the floor in front of the closet. He made as much noise as possible getting ready for bed and finally turning the lights off.

Hours later Ichigo heard the door quietly sliding open. He watched a dark figure slowly climb out to retrieve the plate. He sat up. The figure froze. He got up and walked over to the small girl. She stood up, gripping the plate tightly.

Then, Ichigo made a fist and lightly pushed up on her chin tilting her face towards him. He lightly kissed her forehead and he heard her small gasp.

"You're welcome, Rukia." And then Ichigo turned and went back to bed, leaving Rukia with a very warm face and very sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

**(1)** White Day is on March 14. The girls give boys they like small presents on Valentine's Day, usually chocolate, and then on White Day the boys return the favor by giving those girls presents as well. They're usually expected to give more expensive gifts like jewelry or candies.

So? What did you think? ^-^ Please let me know

Luna


	10. Numbers 7 and 17

Gah! This one is so long and it took forever! Sorry guys ^-^ I think I'm going to try and finish all 25 but I can't promise it'll be super fast. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. Let me know what was good and what was bad and what was ugly (definitely not Ichigo! yum!), ok?

**7) Blow on your nails to help the polish dry**

**17) Waits hours to pee so you can use the bathroom for your make-up, hair, etc.**

It was a quiet night at home for Ichigo. His family had gone out for dinner and a movie without him so he could do his homework. Orihime had invited Ichigo and Rukia over for a small get together but only Rukia had gone. Yes, it was a nice, relaxing evening. That is, until Rukia came home.

"Ichigo! Look what Orihime gave me!" Rukia shoved a bag in his face. Ichigo took it and looked through with little interest. His eyebrows rose as he pulled out some mascara. They traveled farther up his forehead as she set more cosmetics on his desk.

"What's all this for?" Ichigo asked as he put the eye shadow, blush, eye liner, lip stick, and other things back in the bag.

"Orihime said I could have them since she didn't want them anymore." Rukia had a bright smile on her face.

"And you're actually planning on wearing this stuff?" She thought about his question for a moment then slowly nodded her head. A broad grin broke out on her face and she giggled.

"I'm going to go try it out!" Rukia ran off for the bathroom girlishly. Ichigo shook his head. Why were girls so obsessed with changing themselves? He had never thought Rukia would get caught up in the trend but whatever. It was still his relaxing time and he was going to make the most of it.

---

A few cups of tea later Ichigo decided Rukia's bathroom time had expired. She had been in there for at least two hours now and he really needed to 'go'. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Rukia shouted through the door.

"Play time is over. I need the bathroom." He started to turn the knob.

"No! Wait!" She pushed the door closed again. "Just give me one more second! I'm almost done!" Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms.

Seconds went by, then minutes. "Rukia! Hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!" Rukia shouted back. Ichigo began rocking back and forth on his feet. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, Rukia. You're done. Now get out!" He opened the door and was greeted by a multi-colored Rukia. Now, there are few things in this world that can make Ichigo even smile but seeing Rukia in this hilarious state caused him to let out a loud, resounding laugh.

Rukia looked at her feet and mumbled, "I got a little confused." And she looked back up at him. He laughed harder and the look on Rukia's face turned meaner.

She gave him a swift kick between his legs, reminding him why he had wanted the bathroom in the first place. Ichigo gave Rukia a small shove out the door and quickly shut it. Once he had finished his business he opened the door widely with a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I thought you'd never finish!" Rukia exclaimed. She pushed him out of the way and returned to the mirror. Ichigo curiously turned around. He let out a small snort. Rukia was about to put some eye shadow on her lips. Then his face turned thoughtful, that probably wasn't good to ingest.

"Rukia, stop!" He snatched the applicator out of her hands. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Give it back!" She jumped up, trying to reach it. "Ichigo, c'mon. Give it!"

"No! That's not how it works." Rukia stopped jumping and a questioning look appeared on her face.

"What do you mean? How do you use it?" Ichigo sighed. So much for a relaxing evening.

"It goes on your eyelids. Here, close your eyes." Rukia gave him a suspicious look but did as he said. He swept the thin brush over her skin. Then, he did the same on her other eye.

"See? It's not really that hard." Rukia turned and examined herself in the mirror. She gave a small nod of approval.

"Do this one too." Rukia gave Ichigo another small case but he pushed it back.

"No way! I'm playing dress-up like some little kid." Rukia opened her mouth to say something mean back but closed it again.

She pulled out a bottle of nail polish and started to spread some over her eyelid silently mimicking Ichigo's movement. A look of complete horror crossed Ichigo's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He reached out a second too late and by the time the brush was safely in his grasp Rukia had a large blob of nail polish above her eye. "You idiot! Close your eyes!"

Ichigo turned on the sink and splashed water over her face. Rukia tried to push away as it was her first instinct but Ichigo held her there for another couple douses.

"What were you thinking?" Rukia sputtered. She shook her head and tried to dry herself with a near by towel. When she looked up at him she was quite a sight. All the make-up had run and the white towel was now very colorful. Ichigo smiled.

Rukia frowned at herself in the mirror. She wiped her face a couple more times with the towel and turned her head to see her face from different angles. Most of the make up had easily wiped away but there were still some slight stains of different colors. The frown remained on her face.

Ichigo watched her, wondering what she was thinking. Maybe, if she asked one more time he would just show her what went where. Then he could have some peace and quiet while she played.

Maybe, but only if she asked. Only if she asked nicely, he decided. Very nicely, almost begging. He smiled at the thought. His fantasy was brutally interrupted by a bump on the chest. He looked down at a mascara wand enclosed in Rukia's fist and his gaze went up her arm and arrived to her very serious face.

"You do it." She ordered, pushing her fist at him again. Ichigo sighed and took it from her. That was about as nice as it would get, he supposed.

"Alright, sit still and be quiet."

---

"Well, what do you think?" Ichigo asked after a half hour of grueling make up application. He let a small smile capture his lips as he admired his handiwork. He thought he had done a pretty good job.

Rukia leaned over the counter and stuck her face up close to the mirror to get a better look.

"I hate it." She said simply with a growing frown. Ichigo's eye brows climbed up his forehead.

"What? How can you hate it? I spent forever putting that stupid stuff on your face!" Ichigo exclaimed. He glared at her waiting for an answer. Rukia paused and looked back at the mirror thoughtfully.

"Well… I look the same. And it feels weird." She looked to Ichigo who was now almost foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You say it feels weird? Get over it! You look almost decent now! Hell, you look beautiful! Which is more than I can say for you most of the time!" Ichigo released some his anger by slamming the door on his way back to his room, then slamming that door, and then slamming Rukia's closet door just for good measure.

Rukia was rather surprised by this whole speech. She studied her face some more, maybe there was something she had missed. Her, beautiful? Did Ichigo really think that? She pondered his words and looked over her face trying to find what had caused Ichigo to come to the conclusion that he had.

---

"Ichigo?" Rukia poked her head out from behind door to the orange haired boy's room. He was sitting at his desk, ignoring Rukia's entrance.

"Ichigo? Are you busy?" She asked again sitting on his bed beside him trying to glimpse what he was working on. Ichigo grunted. Rukia figured this was enough of an invitation to begin talking.

"I've been thinking about wha-" "Ichigo! We're home!" His overly energetic and loving father shouted up the stairs.

"How was your evening?" Called out Yuzu. Ichigo pushed away from his desk and left the room to yell back down at his family. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff.

Ichigo returned a few moments later, sat down, and shot the small, pouting girl a look that told her to get on with it before he got bored and turned his attention elsewhere.

Rukia took a deep breath and scooted closer. "Well, I was thinking about how you said that you thought I looked, you know beautiful and...I guess I had a question."

She looked up into to his eyes for permission to continue. Ichigo's eyebrows were furrowed in a confused frown.

'Where is this going?' He thought to himself. Ichigo studied Rukia's face trying to figure out what was going on with her. He felt his face get pink in anticipation of what she was going to ask.

Rukia went on to pull a bottle of nail polish out from behind her back. "What's this for?" She asked, holding it out to him.

Ichigo paused for a moment to register what had happened. The slight nervous blush paled away and was replaced by one of annoyance and embarrassment. The annoyance was not so much caused by her needing his help yet again but the fact that he had been expecting an entirely different question. The embarrassment was due to the fact that he had almost been wanting her to ask it.

He tried to refocus his attention back on the little pink bottle. "Yu puhit nyur nails." He mumbled trying to avoid Rukia's intense stare.

"What did you say?" Rukia leaned her face closer to his, trying to listen more carefully. Ichigo pulled his face back away from Rukia. She tried to re-establish the closeness by leaning even farther off the bed. Ichigo turned his face to the side, still trying desperately to save his personal space.

"I said you put it on your damn nails!" He yelled at her.

Rukia jumped at the sudden outburst and lost her balance. Her hand slipped off the desk and her chin slammed down on the corner. A slight moan escaped from her lips as she lay on the floor. Ichigo mentally beat himself up as he got down beside to see if she was really hurt.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Rukia rolled into a seated position so her back was against the bed. Her eyes sent evil messages.

She brought back an arm to swat at Ichigo's head and he noticed that there was a bright red scrape under her chin. He moved his head slightly to the side and dodged her hand. He heard some quiet curses directed at him but he tried to ignore it.

The scrape was shallow and Ichigo figured it would heal up just fine in a day or two. Still, with Rukia glaring at him like that he felt kind of bad for startling her. Ichigo sighed. It wasn't like he didn't already do everything for her already. He picked the nail polish bottle up off the floor and took Rukia's hand.

Rukia pulled her hand back and snatched the bottle away from him.

"I can do it myself." She spat at him. She climbed back onto the bed and unscrewed the top. Rukia looked down and concentrated very hard on her hand. She didn't want Ichigo to notice her embarrassment.

---

After the third glob of nail polish landed on Ichigo's bed he decided that that was it. He took the bottle away from her and she didn't complain. Rukia had been getting more and more frustrated with the dumb stuff that got on her fingers and only smeared when she tried to get it off.

Ichigo went to the bathroom and got some tissue soaked with Yuzu's nail polish remover. He sat down beside Rukia and rubbed the polish off her hands. Then, he glanced up at her with a small gleam in his eyes as he pulled her hand onto his knee.

"Now what do you say?" Ichigo was feeling much better about this whole thing now that he was the one in control. Rukia raised her eyebrows. Surly he was joking, she thought to herself. But his gaze was unwavering. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her hand away as if to say, no chance in hell.

Ichigo shrugged and let his hands hang by his side. Rukia thought for a moment and finally placed her hand back on his knee. He decided this was victory enough and he began to slide the brush over her short finger nails. Once Rukia's last nail was sufficiently coated with pink Ichigo announced she was done.

A smile spread across her face as she admired the glossy texture. Rukia ran a finger over one of her nails to feel how smooth it was. Her smile disappeared when she saw the clump of polish on the bottom of her finger and the ruined nail.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked him. He had been putting the bottle back into Orihime's make up bag. Ichigo let out a small sigh when he saw the small mess she had made.

"It has to dry, you idiot. Here, you blow on them." After wiping the pink off her finger, he took her hand and blew on her nails. Rukia's eyes widened. This seemed rather strange to her.

Once Ichigo was done she looked at her hand. She took a deep breath and forced it out at her nails as hard as she could. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Be more gentle." Rukia blinked. She let out a small stream of air on one nail and looked up at him. He nodded and watched her as she repeated the process with every individual nail. He saw a yawn take over as she tried to blow on the last one.

"Alright, midget. Time for bed." Rukia nodded compliantly. She was rather sleepy.

"Still nothing you wanna say to me?" Ichigo asked as she climbed into her makeshift home in the closet. She flipped him the bird and closed the door but once safely hidden from view Rukia smiled and admired her fingernails once more.

She sighed; maybe she did owe Ichigo something. Rukia listened to him change and get in bed. After hearing him switch his lamp off, she slid her door open to his muscular figure lying under the sheets.

"Ichigo?" Rukia watched him turn over on his side so he was facing her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. He gave no reply as he turned back over but the light shining in from the window was just bright enough so that Rukia could see the small, moonlit outline of a smile on his lips. And that was enough of a reply for her.


	11. Number 8

So, I figured since the whole reason this was on the list was because of a joke, I might as well make this one a little silly ^-^ It's a lot shorter than the others so far and kind of a different writing style. I hope you still like it though! Don't forget to review!

8) Gets you the damn bag of chips when you want the damn bag of chips

_Crinkle crinkle crinkle_

"Ichigo?"

_Much munch_

"Ichigo?"

_Crinkle crinkle_

"What?"

_Munch munch_

"Can I have some?"

_Crinkle_

"No."

_Gulp_

Icihgo Kurosaki had just finished off a delicious bag of chips. The last bag of chips, in fact, but he didn't let that bother him. He was too pleased with himself for preventing the small shinigami from having any.

Ichigo secretly felt that in this friendship, at least, he held most of the power. In the end, it was usually him calling the shots. Not because he was stronger, or better, exactly, just because that's how it was. He was the man, that's how it worked. Or at least, that's how he imagined it.

He grimaced as Rukia connected her fist to his head.

"You better reconsider. I just might let it slip to you father who ate all his favorite chips." She said smugly.

Ichigo groaned. How easily the tables had turned. And it was true. Isshin was on a warpath against all who tried to sneak snacks from his stash of junk food. Ichigo tossed all his options around in his head.

"What's it gonna take to keep you quiet?" Ichigo asked his blackmailer.

"I want to try some of those chips. Take me to the store and buy some." Rukia said, or ordered, depending on your point of view. Ichigo thought for a moment.

It was no good putting a different bag in Isshin's hiding place, he would definitely notice. And since the girls didn't really have the means to purchase said chips, by process of elimination Ichigo was the only option left. It was better to simply have them missing, then Isshin couldn't pin it on any of them and while he would be slightly grumpy it would be nothing unbearable.

Ichigo sighed and got up. It seemed he had no choice. He grabbed up the chip bag, snuck quietly out of the house, and led the way to the store with Rukia walking beside him. It took about ten minutes and once they arrived Ichigo tossed the bag in a trash can outside the store.

Rukia had to admit, he was thorough. They walked through the store until they reached the snack aisle. Ichigo selected a chip bag and headed back to the cash register. They almost made it but something shiny caught Rukia's eye.

"Hey Ichigo, what's that?" She dragged him over to some bright, shiny boxes with candies inside.

"I want one of these too!" She showed him a gold box with chocolates inside. Ichigo glanced at the price.

"No way! That's way too much for stupid candy." He attempted to pull away and continue to the register but Rukia kept a firm grip on his arm.

"Ichigo, remember why we're here in the first place?" She shot him a threatening look. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have just told his dad about the damn chips, he suspected Rukia would hold this over his head for as long as she possibly could.

Rukia had a victorious smirk on her face as Ichigo reluctantly allowed the box to be placed in his hand. She felt very empowered, being able to control him like this.

At the register the old woman bagging their purchases watched Rukia like a hawk. The petite girl was picking up and looking at everything along the counter. Her eyes followed the two teens, one pulling the other away from a bunny patterned notebook, suspiciously as they walked out the door.

Ichigo made Rukia eat her treats on the way home so he could throw the trash away before they got inside. Rukia smiled as they walked. The chips and candy were rather good, she decided. But Rukia Kuchiki preferred to relish in something much sweeter.

_Victory._


	12. Numbers 9 and 25

This is incredibly late, but I highly recommend reading Flicker, by lapse in judgment. She was nice enough to write this next chapter.

Flicker encompasses these two numbers on the list:

9) Loves your pet

25) Apologizes even if it wasn't his fault

It's very well-written and don't forget to review her hard work!


End file.
